Inevitable
by LifeintheShelleyBoat
Summary: Heart-melting one-shot about how Lily and James got together... with the help of Sirius and Remus


**Hello world, this is my first fanfic and it's most likely to be complete and utter rubbish but hopefully I will become the Queen of Lily and James' fanfiction one day and look back on this moment and completely cringe I'm like a writer virgin ok so be nice **

**Disclaimer: I own no one; they are the creations of our god… JK Rowling**

* * *

It hurts to think about him.

But she thinks about him all the time.

They've been friends for a year now, but she wants more. She'll never ask for more and she won't ever tell anyone that she wants more. Not on her life.

Love. That's what this redheaded, emerald-eyed beauty feels for the messy-haired, hazel-eyed heartthrob. And it hurts to know that he feels nothing of the sort.

This redhead goes by the name of Lily Marie Evans.

A witty girl with the most captivating eyes in the world, with one look they can fixate right into your soul.

An uncommonly kind girl.

An extremely intelligent girl, but not when it came to a certain boy…

* * *

Beautiful. Smart. Funny. Kind. Perfect. That's what the messy-haired, hazel-eyed boy called James Harold Potter thinks of Lily Evans.

He's been saying it for the past seven years that he's known her, he'll never stop thinking it but he has stopped saying it.

It hurts to think about her, but he thinks about her all the time.

He doesn't tell her that she's beautiful at every given moment, but he really wants to.

He doesn't add things to his list of grand ways to ask her out, but he reads the list every night.

He doesn't talk for hours into the night to his best mates about how gorgeous she looked today, but he really needs to.

It hurts too much to know that she doesn't feel the same way; she doesn't love him like he loves her.

He doesn't think that its possible to match his love, but he knows that she'll never even try.

* * *

A few Seventh Year Gryffindors were lazing by the crackling fire, letting the heat blanket them in a halo of golden light. Christmas Eve atmosphere had lulled them into a state of comfortable silence. Sirius Black or Padfoot was not known for sitting on his arse and staring into the fire all night, much less on Christmas Eve.

Oh no, Sirius had a plan- Prongs or James and Flower or Lily were both stealing glances at each other. They were, of course, doing so in perfect rhythm and both were oblivious to each other's longing looks.

Remus or Moony was watching the two lovebirds with a knowing smile.

So the plan…

* * *

"_Padfoot you are insane you know that? You cannot honestly believe that this ludicrous plan is going to work? You know you have been on the brink of insanity for your whole life I think we have finally tipped you over the edge!"_

" _I resent that! And I must defy you my darling Moony (Remus rolled his eyes), this is the most brilliant plan that I have come up with in all my years of wise-ness! (That's not a word Sirius) And I have in fact been insane ever since I met James on the Hogwarts train first year. "_

" _You cannot believe that James is going to pour his heart out about his feelings for Lily…" _

"_Padfoot! Moony! Merlin, where the hell have you two been? I didn't stay here for Christmas to be ditched by you two…"_

"_No, you stayed for dearest Lily-Flower didn't you Prongsy" (Remus suppressed a laugh)_

"_Shut it Pads, look if you two are going to keep wondering off to places without me…"_

"_Only trying to nudge you towards the love of you life" (Remus outright laughed)_

_James blushed. But both of his mates could see the way his eyes lit up and his lips quirked whenever Lily and Love were interwoven into some sentence or another. They weren't his best mates, no, brothers for nothing. _

"_Shut it now Sirius ok? Lily and I are just friends and, and its g-reat."_

_No one missed the way the lie got caught in his throat. James's hand flew to his hair and his posture sunk a little. He gave a pathetic excuse for needing to leave and said he'd see them at the feast. _

"_Your plan better work Pad, because if not those two are going to circle around their feelings for each other forever."_

"_You said it Moony my man! Merlin, it took you long enough to agree, if Pete was here we wouldn't be waiting until after the feast we'd be doing it now!"_

_Remus didn't bother saying anything back; he just stared at where James had gone off to, praying to Merlin and everything holy that Sirius' plan works. _

"_Merlin. I pray to you that my brilliant plan works and that Prongs will stop being the girl he is, grow some balls and tell Lily-kins how he feels... Cheers." _

_Remus shook his head at the person he called his best friend._

"_Do not look at me like that Remus Lupin! You were looking to Merlin all mighty and so was I. Forgive me for wanting the best for my Jamsie!" And with that he strutted off in a huff only to stop at the end of the corridor to give Remus an exaggerated wink and a toothy grin before he disappeared around the corner. _

* * *

"How about a game of Truth or Dare!" exclaimed an overly excited Sirius, flashing a grin in Remus's direction.

Groans emitted from the three other teenagers at this suggestion, but Sirius merely plucked out his wand and levitated all three of them beside him on the floor.

"Now remember children, if you lie on Truth or chicken out of a Dare … well, you know the consequences (All of them visibly shuddered. Remus had once refused to go through with a dare… and what Sirius traumatised the lot of them for Merlin only knows how long… it was partially illegal). Ok so, lets go in alphabetical order, hmm ah yes! James that means you first!" said Sirius, a little too casually.

"Dare" he said with a raise of his eyebrows as if to challenge Sirius.

But the latter simply smirked and said "I dare you to tell Lily-pad how you really, truly, honestly feel about her."

Sirius's grin widened, Remus fought back a smile, James's jaw had dropped and Lily was now paying absolute attention to the boy in question.

There was no escape for James; he would rather suffer a lifetime of being rejected by Lily than suffer the consequences of refusing to do a dare in Sirius's Truth or Dare. "Um –eh- I- um…" James sputtered, trying to put into words how he felt.

" You, err, are the girl that – um- every bloke knows he doesn't deserve. You are the girl that I think about every night before I go to sleep. You are the person I look for when I step into a new place. I can't turn a corner without praying that you'll be there. You are the girl that my eyes gravitate towards of their own accord. You are the girl that is so perfect to me, that any flaws you have make you all the more beautiful. You are beautiful. Everything about you is amazing. From the way your curls fall down your back so … gracefully and the way your face goes bright when you laugh and the way your soul shines through your emerald eyes… everything. You are perfect and I love you. Just simple, pure. I love you… I love you…"

Silence engulfed the teenagers with its soundless waves.

" I love you"

* * *

It hurts to not think about him.

So she thinks about him all the time.

They've been going out for a year now and she couldn't ask for more. She'll never ask for more because she doesn't need it.

Love. That's what this redheaded, emerald-eyed beauty feels for the messy-haired, hazel-eyed heartthrob. And it's wonderful to know that he feels exactly the same way.

* * *

This redhead goes by the name of Lily Marie Evans.

"I love you" Lily blurted, completely meaning it.

A shocked look passed over his features, only to be replaced with the biggest, lovesick grin ever seen.

He smiled.

She smiled.

He stood.

She stood.

He took one step to close the distance between them. He looked down at her smiling face, traced her perfect features with his eyes, tucked one loose curl behind her ear and locked his lips on hers.

They kissed. It was a beautiful kiss, radiating the notes of promise and love.

* * *

Sirius beamed.

Remus beamed.

They did not kiss.

But they watched their two best friends embark upon a love story so tremendous, no amount of happiness or love will ever be felt in such a large number. Lily and James, James and Lily. Apart they were extraordinary. Together… together they were something else entirely.

That amount of love never went away, it stayed with them through their life and was passed on to a creation that they made.

Harry James Potter held their love in his emerald eyes. Sirius could feel it when he met Harry, Remus could feel it when he met Harry.

You don't believe in destiny? You don't believe in soul mates? Lily and James were destined to be soul mates.

They were like snowflakes. Beautiful and intricate.

Dipping and twirling like torn bits of lace, trying to fight their inevitable descent.

Inevitable. Their love was inevitable; they were the falling snowflakes, drifting down, afraid to touch the ground. And together, they reached the inevitable, but it was beautiful and graceful and completely perfect because soul mates are soul mates and soul mates are…

_Inevitable _

**The review button will take you to magical places… xxx**


End file.
